The Trio
by mrsvwebster
Summary: An old friend of Emma's turns up missing and it's up to another old friend with the help of Mutant X to find her.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the Mutant X characters. My  
  
Imagination however did come up with both Sarah and Mitchell. No Mutants were harmed in the creating of this story.  
  
  
  
The Trio  
  
  
  
As Jesse sat at the computer, he noticed that a message was coming through. He clicked on the icon and was surprised to see the face of a beautiful young woman. This woman was striking in every way. She had light brown hair that fell to her shoulders and her eyes looked almost violet.  
  
"Hello," Jesse said with a hint of surprise in his voice.  
  
"Hello. I was wondering if you could help me. I am looking for Emma. I was told to get in contact with her. You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?" The woman asked.  
  
"Sure, do you want me to go get her, or would you like for me to have her get back in touch with you? She's around here somewhere,"  
  
"If you could get her that would be great. I'm not sure how much longer I will be here. I really need to talk to her as soon as possible."  
  
Jesse got up and was heading towards Emma's room, when he heard a crash. He turned around just in time to see Emma bumping into the computer stand as she sat down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jesse asked as he started to head back towards Emma.  
  
"What did she say to you? I heard her say my name so I came as fast as I could, but what else did she say to you?"  
  
"Only that she needed to talk to you right away and that she didn't know how long she would be there. She didn't seem as though she wanted to talk to me. It sounded important."  
  
"Thank you Jesse. Now, if I could have a few minutes alone, that would be great."  
  
Jesse was surprised, but turned to leave without asking any questions. He decided to talk to the others and see if anyone knew of any reasons why Emma would be so secretive. He found everyone in the lab. Shalimar was in the chair getting scanned.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Jesse asked Brennan.  
  
"Nothing, Shalimar hasn't been feeling well, and she wanted Adam to check and see if there was something wrong. So far, Adam hasn't found anything," Brennan answered without looking at Jesse.  
  
Adam looked up at Jesse, and had a look of wonder on his face.  
  
"I thought that you were checking the security on the database. What happened?" Adam asked.  
  
"I was, but a message popped up for Emma. She wouldn't talk to me about it, and she even asked me to leave so that she could have some privacy. You guys don't happen to know why she would be so secretive do you?"  
  
"I don't," Brennan replied still watching Adam and Shalimar.  
  
"Maybe it is an old friend that she is wanting to talk to without everyone hearing what she is talking about." Adam said.  
  
"Could be, but I'm not sure. She asked me what this girl said to me. She sounded concerned. It was almost as if something might have been said that I wasn't supposed to hear. I don't know why, but I have a weird feeling about this." Jesse told them.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, but like Adam said, it may just be an old friend that had an emergency that Emma wanted to handle herself. Just let it go. If Emma needs us she knows we'll be there for her." Shalimar said.  
  
"I guess that you are right, but I still have a funny feeling about all of it." Jesse said as he headed out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know that you can always count on me Sarah. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about this sooner. I will be there as soon as I can. Just stay there and don't talk to anyone," Emma said.  
  
"Emma, I am so scared. I tried to hide, but no matter where I go, they always seem to find me. I just wish that none of this would have happened," Sarah said with tears running down her face.  
  
Emma signed off and walked towards her room. As she was walking down the hall she ran into Adam.  
  
"Adam. I'm glad I ran into you. I am going to town for a little while. An old friend contacted me and she wants to talk to me."  
  
"Is there anything wrong? Do you want someone to go with you?" Adam asked. Adam was worried now too. He did trust Emma, but with what had happened the last time Emma was contacted by one of her old friends, he was more worried about what will happen to her.  
  
"Everything's fine. She just wants to meet up to talk about old times. If there's anything wrong, I will contact you. You don't have to worry Adam. I will be fine." With a final smile she walked to her room, got her coat and left Sanctuary.  
  
Adam decided that he would find the others and see if one of them would follow her just to be sure. He never was one to go behind the backs of the team, but sometimes you just have to play it safe.  
  
"Brennan, would you do me a favor?" Adam asked.  
  
"Sure Adam, what is it?"  
  
"Emma just left to go find an old friend. I want you to follow her and make sure everything's all right. Emma seemed a little distant when she was talking to me, and I just want to make sure that she's not walking into a trap or something."  
  
"Not a problem. I'm right on it. Do you want me to take Jesse or Shalimar with just in case?"  
  
"Not this time. Jesse is already worried, and Shalimar is still ill. I just want you to watch her. If anything happens, call right away and I will send Jesse to help. Please don't let her know that you are there unless she needs help. I don't want her to think that we don't trust her." Adam said as he walked away.  
  
Brennan was puzzled, but decided to do just what Adam asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sarah? Are you here?" Emma called into the darkness. She was wondering why Sarah would turn off the lights when all of a sudden she heard rustling of papers behind her. She went to turn, but was suddenly grabbed around the neck. Almost as if whoever it was could read her thoughts, the lights switched on. She was facing a mirror, and saw that there was a man holding onto her.  
  
"What do you want? I thought that you were going to South America or Africa or something. What are you doing here, and where is Sarah?"  
  
"I was hoping that you could tell me that. Sarah called me and told me that she was in trouble and she needed my help. I told her to stay put. By the time I got here she was gone and the place looked like this. Now, I know that you were the last one that she talked to, because there is still the cancel screen on her computer. So, where is she?" the man asked.  
  
"Listen Mitchell, I don't know what's going on. She called me about 45 min ago and told me that she was being followed and that no matter where she goes they are already there, waiting for her. I told here to stay here and to not talk to anyone." Emma told him. She was getting really agitated. "Did she happen to say who was following her. Whoever it was must have her now. Either that or she ran again and will contact us later. Either way, I have to know what's going on. I haven't talked to her for about six months and then she calls me up about three days ago saying that I had to get here right away. She said that she was in trouble and didn't know whom else she could turn to. She needed me to hurry. That's when I hopped on a plane and got here as quickly as I could. It just looks like someone else got here first." Mitchell said as he started to look around Sarah's apartment.  
  
Emma was about to call Adam, when Brennan busted in.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why are you following me?" Emma yelled.  
  
"I saw you leave, and I was worried that something was wrong. I just decided to follow in case you needed anything. When I got here I heard you arguing. That's when I busted in. What's going on? Is there anything that I can do?" For some reason, Emma could never truly be mad at Brennan. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she thought of him as a brother, or if it was the clumsy way that he ended up right there when she needed him. Either way, she was glad that he was there.  
  
"Actually, we weren't arguing. We were discussing. Secondly, my friend Sarah is missing. And third, you can help us figure out what happened. We don't know where she is."  
  
"Okay. I would love to help, but I need to ask two things. First of all, why are we so desperate to find her? Maybe she decided to leave. Secondly, who is that guy?" Brennan asked Emma.  
  
"Sarah, is an old friend of mine from back home. She was traveling all over before she decided to settle down. Sarah is a new mutant. She can control time. Not only can she speed it up and slow it down; she can also make it reverse. She can't go back years, but she can reverse time enough to actually start her day over again. She called me today and said that she was being followed and that she needed my help. I was going to try to talk her into coming back with me and maybe getting her to go into the underground, but when I got here, she was gone, and this is all that I found."  
  
"Okay, but who is he?"  
  
"This is Mitchell. All three of us used to be friends. Mitchell is a new mutant too. He's telekinetic. We were a lethal group, but then Mitchell decided that he was too good for us and left without a trace. I guess that Sarah got in contact with him too and asked for his help as well."  
  
"Nice to meet you" Mitchell said as he reached out a hand to Brennan for a handshake.  
  
Brennan shook Mitchell's hand and was looking around the apartment at the same time.  
  
"Well, it looks as though this might be the work of the GSA. They are the only ones that I can think of who would make this big of a fuss over a new mutant," Brennan said. "Do you think maybe we should ask Adam what he thinks? I mean he could probably come up with more than we can."  
  
"I guess that you're right" Emma replied. "Adam?" Emma said into her comlink.  
  
"Emma? What's wrong? Are you okay?" said Adam's voice.  
  
"I'm fine, but I was wondering if you could help. You see, the friend that I was supposed to meet is missing and I think maybe the GSA got here before I did."  
  
Brennan was still looking around the apartment while Emma filled Adam in on all of the details. He got the feeling that Emma didn't trust this Mitchell.  
  
"It seems as though your first assumption was correct, but I am going to have to do some more research on this. That way we know exactly what it is we are dealing with." Adam said.  
  
"Okay Adam. Brennan and I will head back, we'll see you in a few minuets."  
  
Emma looked up and saw the look of confusion on Mitchell's face.  
  
"Emma, what was that all about? Who were you talking to? What is all of this? Does this have anything to do with our powers? Come on, you have to tell me something."  
  
"Right. Brennan and I have to go now. We work together, and our boss can help us find Sarah. So, why don't we meet tonight and that way we can let you know what we found out?"  
  
Brennan could tell by now that Emma didn't want this guy to know much about what it is that they really do. He didn't blame her. As long as they have been there, this Mitchell guy hasn't really given Brennan any indication that he was trustworthy. Since Emma said that they used to be friends and she wasn't showing any signs of trust, then Brennan decided that might be a good way to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Emma, why didn't you ask Mitchell to come back to Sanctuary with us? He may have been some help. I don't know what he could have done, but he might have done something."  
  
"Brennan, you don't know this guy the way that I do. He's always been the type to bail when things started to get rough. I figured that since Sarah's missing, and he thinks that something bad has happened to her, that we would try not to get him involved. That way it won't be so disappointing when he takes off."  
  
By this time they entered the main living area of Sanctuary and saw Adam at the Database. He had Sarah's profile up on the screen.  
  
"So Adam, have you found anything?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well, so far I found out a little bit about your friend. I have also found out that she was working for a secret organization out of Seattle, which was funded by Genomex. It seems as though Eckhart has started branches all over trying to gather New Mutants. Your friend Sarah was working in the research department. The only thing that I can conclude from that is, she was probably found out as a new mutant and was trying to get away." Adam said and noticed the look of horror on Emma's face.  
  
"But why wouldn't she have just contacted me first. If she worked for Genomex then she had to have known about Mutant X. If she was in trouble and she knew what we do, then why wouldn't she have asked us for help?" Emma said franticly. The look on her face was completely confusion.  
  
"Em, I think that was what she was trying to do. She maybe was just trying to lose the guys who were following her, and so she moved around a little bit. But what she didn't realize is that the main building is located right here." Shalimar said with as much sympathy as she could.  
  
"But why wouldn't she contact me right away? She knew that if she ever needed any help I would do my best to help her. And once she found out that I was part of Mutant X you wold think that I could be of even more help. I just don't understand. Adam, can you find out if the GSA really has her? We have to help her.  
  
"Emma, I will do everything that I can to find her, but it will take some time. Right now I think that you need to take a break. Go and lay down. Rest while I am searching. I will let you know when I find something." Adam told her as Emma was pacing.  
  
Emma decided to do what Adam asked her to do. She went into her room and tried to rest. However the only thing that she could do was think of Sarah. She just couldn't understand why Sarah wouldn't have contacted her back when she knew that she was in trouble. She was thinking about this as she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
